Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{19}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 19}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{171}{25}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{21}{25}$